


Sokka the backbender

by badwriterrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, M/M, PWP, Smut, Western Air Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: Honestly just smut-Or, where Sokka figures out that a horny Zuko can't fight.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 366





	Sokka the backbender

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first pwp i've ever written... so i'm sorry it's gonna be bad...

There was one thing Sokka wished he knew before Zuko joined their group. A horny Zuko can’t fight. The first time he’d noticed they’d been training together, sweaty in the midday sun, the shade of the western air temple had fallen and Sokka had been forced to remove his drenched shirt, fixing his grip on the sword and returning to Zuko. Zuko, however, seemed to slip out of reality for a second. His face had gone red, and his mouth was open, exposing a soft pink tongue. Choosing to ignore it, Sokka left forward taking his shot. Zuko, preoccupied with staring him up and down, leaped out of the way just in time. Sokka had never seen him this slow. Quizzically he took another shot. And again, Zuko moved too slow to counter, allowing Sokka to trip him forward and planting him in the dirt. 

It could have been a fluke. It really could have. They had been training all day, maybe Zuko was just tired. Yet never in the three months, he had chased them around the world, had he acted like that.

The next day he tried it again. This time on purpose. He played dirty. Half naked and completely lewd with every movement. The way he gripped his sword. Licking his lips every half second. He was looking at Zuko like he was a piece of meat. Zuko, was trying, and failing, to ignore it. He had gone red all over, wide helpless eyes. And that pink mouth, fuck. His breathing, the sounds he made dodging Sokka’s blows.

When his chance came, he took it. Using his weight on blocking Zuko’s attack to flip him over again, this time going down with him. He couldn’t help himself, the rolled his hips once into Zuko’s before crawling up and standing. Zuko made a quiet, stifled noise and then when completely silent. Unmoving. He wasn’t even breathing. He had gone into shock. Sokka snorted and extended a hand to help Zuko up.

It had become so common that the other’s had begun to notice it. One night, after Zuko had gone to his tent. Katara cleared her throat and turned to Aang and Toph who sat beside her. 

“Sokka… Why are you flirting with Zuko?”

“I’m not flirting!” Sokka snapped defiantly. 

“Really Sokka? I see the way you act with him while you’re training— seriously it’s gross.”

“I’m just distracting him. It’s just a fighting technique.”

“Sure it is,” said Toph giggling. 

“I’m serious! He’s Zuko! The same guy with the weird ponytail who tried to kill us a million times.”

“Right…” Said Toph smugly, folding her arms with a grin.

That’s all it was. He was just distracting him. It was harmless. They were the only people of the same age for miles, of course they got each other a little hot and bothered. It’s not like either of them were into guys anyway. Yeah maybe he had some pretty vivid dreams about that face Zuko made. But it didn’t mean anything.

Well at least he thought that. Until after the boiling rock. Until after seeing Zuko in the freezer in the boiling rock. Until seeing Zuko drenched in cold sweats, smirking, breathing fire— and… shit… maybe it was more than just a distraction tactic… Zuko was kinda hot… Literally and metaphorically. 

They were training again once the left the western air temple. Katara was in a mood and Zuko wanted to let off some steam. And after the boiling rock— so did Sokka. But it seemed like Zuko wasn’t having it. Sukka went back to his usual tactics, but instead of being an adorably flustered turtle duck… Zuko just got man. He dropped his sword after Sokka took the lesure of winking at Zuko after missing his blow. He wrestled him to the ground.

“Cut it out!” He snapped, heat rising from his ears. 

“It upset you?” Said Sokka smirking, using is legs to flip Zuko onto his back. “Don’t like some water tribe beating you?”

“I’m not talking about that!” He spat trying to free himself from his grip, amidst his flailing his hips jolted up and… He was hard… Zuko was hard. Zuko tried to use the surprise to get up, but Sokka was quicker, forcing himself further onto Zuko to hold onto his weight. Their pelvis were touching, Zuko could no doubt feel the tenting in his boxes. Still they both ignored it, each one trying to flip the other. Trying desperately to ignore the magnificent friction the either was causing. And the grunts. The grunts turning into something more high pitched as Zuko bucked his hips up, trying once agin to use his legs to turn Sokka. And then, without thinking what he was going, Sokka’s pevis jumped forward into Zuko. And Zuko spazeemed and moaned helplessly. His body arching up into his as the world was filled with the most amazing sound. And then he stilled. They both did. Frozen. Horrified at what he’d just done.

“Did you just—“

“Get off me!” Zuko snapped, this time serious. Sokka scrambled up off him. 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the day.

They didn’t speak until Zuko stormed into his room in the dead of night. Still fuming it seemed. He he’d changed his pants since training but Sokka tried not to think about that. He’d gone too far, and now Zuko was going to kill him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” He shouted, reaching forward and grabbing Sokka by the collar. 

“What the fuck are you trying to do— I’m already finding it hard enough to act normal around you… and you pulls something like that? What the fuck are you trying to do to me!”

That was not what Sokka had been expecting. Though he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. You made me cum in my pants and now I’m going to murder you? 

“Distract you?” Sokka said helplessly.

Zuko’s eyes narrowed, amber going red in the darkness. 

“Right well you had your fun. You embarrassed the prince you hate! Great!”

Sokka paled. 

“I— I wasn’t trying to— trying to embarrass you before… I— I don’t hate you…”

Zuko growled and glowered at him again, “Then why exactly were you doing that?”

“I— I— I don’t know…”

“Well whatever you were trying to do, cut it out! I’m already dealing with enough right now, I don’t need you fucking with my head.”

He moved to let go of Sokka, turning to leave.

“What if I don’t… what if I don’t want to…”

Silence.

“What if I like it?”

Zuko swung around again, eyes full of fire. “Why? Because you’re having so much fun toying with me?”

It was in that instant, Sokka realized Zuko didn’t get it. He hadn’t thought that Sokka might have felt the same way. 

“No, maybe I just like that adorable face you make. Maybe I love how desperate you are for me…”

Zuko blinked. “I— Well— What?”

“What if I want see how much I can make you blush. Maybe I like those needy sounds you make.”

“You—“ Zuko gulped. And that anger sunk away from him as Sokka stalked toward him.

“Maybe I just liked that face you made when you came. Maybe I want to see you make it again.”

And just like that. Zuko went red. 

“Tui, I love that face,” he said, letting his thumb trace along the keen edges of Zuko’s jaw. 

“What do you think about that?” Said Sokka, moved impossibly closer feeling Zukos hot breath on his face. “Would you like that?”

Zuko tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead he just nodded. Helpless, perfect. Hard. 

Sokka kissed him. And the world was filled with heat. There was only one thing he could think about, and that was Zuko’s mouth— his tongue— his lips— his hands, fixing to the back of his neck, tussling his hair. 

Tentativly, Sokka moved to wrap his arms around Zukos waist, pulling their body’s closer so it was just skin then fabric then skin. His hands lowering, dangerously low on the small of Zuko’s back, and then even lower. 

Zuko moaned, a real, proper moan as is tongue ventured into Sokka’s mouth. The song reverberating over him, reaching his already alert dick. He wanted this so bad, he wasn’t even sure for how long he’d been wanting this. Longer than the boiling rock, that was sure enough. Dreams of Zuko’s body littering his dreams since they’d started training together. Maybe even before all that. He thought of his wondering thoughts of violate and fierce had sex he’d had months before. He had never let himself think about it. And yet, this helps desire flooded him the moment he had his hands of Zuko. He with great difficulty, Sokka forced himself the break this kiss, pulling a loose strand of hair out of Zuko’s face.

He was heaving with exhaustion and lust, and his eyes were brighter than Sokka had ever seen them.

“Are you— have you ever— I just,” he sputtered, brain going to many directions to pick just one sentence. “—What do you want to do?”

Zuko bit his lip, and with all the pristine awkwardness of a shelter prince, bucked his hips into Sokka’s and whispered, “anything.”

“Can I fuck you?” Sokka said, shocking himself that he actually got the words out.

After a blink and a clear second of thought from Zuko, he nodded.

“Have you ever…” Asked Zuko tightening his grip on Sokka’s neck, almost afraid he’d pull away.

“Not with a guy— but I have with a girl so… I know the basics… have you?”

Zuko didn’t say anything, focusing on Sokka’s shirt instead.

“Are you okay with that… Your first time with me… We doing have to… We can do other stuff, or we can just make out some more.”

Zuko scowled and shook his head, “No!” He snapped. And then recoiled, grip loosening. “If you don’t want to… because I’m a— ya know— then I wouldn’t blame you.”

Sokka couldn’t help the grin. Having settled all that. He found his way back into Zuko, pressing wet kisses to his jaw, to his neck, rolling his hips into him. “Good, it’s about time I showed you my bending?”

“Your bending?” Zuko said with a snort.

“Oh you know, Aang’s the air bender, Katara’s the water bender, Toph’s the earth bender, you’re the fire bender— and me? I’m the back bender.” He said licking a stripe up Zuko’s throat.

“Oh,” said Zuko in what he assumed to be a respectable tone, but turned into more of a whine than anything. 

Sokka smirked, sucking harder at Zuko’s skin, as he undid the knot on his red tunic, slipping it off his sounders, and doing the same to himself promptly. 

“Lie down,” He instructed, gesturing to the mattress on the tent floor. Zuko, practically collapsed onto the thing, shucking of his pants and loin cloth as he did, and — Oh. His cock sat at attention, dripping. It was perfect. His naked sculpted body, served up on a platter for him. Sweating, glowing, hair askew. A perfect little princeling. He was blushing perfidiously, unsure of what to do with his hands, what to do with any part of himself. He didn’t see his own beauty, how bright he glowed.

Sokka quickly followed after him, collapsing onto the bed, hunched over Zuko, nestled between his thighs. 

And there he was again, with those huge unsure eyes. Blinking back like a gazelle-deer. Okay looking this closely did Sokka noticed his eye on the scarred side of his face wasn’t like the other. It was deeply red-rimmed, and the pupil was explosively dilated in contrast with the other. His skin was rippled, a perfect myriad of thin white lines and deep reds, as if the skin had been stitched together like a quilt. Sokka realized he was touching the scarred skin under his eye, and quickly moved to pull away, realising what he was doing.

“Shit— sorry— I—“

“It’s alright,” said Zuko quietly. “It’s gross, I know.”

“No… it’s not,” Sokka said in awe, before chuckling to himself, “only you could have a scar like that and make it look beautiful.”

Zuko shivered, his brain rewriting, unsure of where to move forward. 

“I can’t tell if the scar itself is hot or if you just make it look so badass,” he said, leaning down to take Zuko’s lips again.  
“I don’t know, but I’ll put in a good word next time some tries to melt my face of,” said Zuko, trying to sound funny. And failing, being funny was clearly Sokka’s thing. 

And then they were moving. Rolling hips, and pressing zuko’s naked body flush against his trousers. It probably wasn’t the most comfortable thing, Zuko rubbing off against the corse fabric, yet Zuko made no could of complaint. Still, Sokka lent down and shimmied off his pants until they were both naked. And then it was Zuko’s turn to make a face. Except it wasn’t exactly a look Sokka had seen on Zuko before. Fear? Almost. Yet there was a quizzical nature about it. As if Zuko in his mind was already thinking about what it would be like.

“Everything okay,” Sokka said into his ear, “You’re allowed to change your mind you know.”

“No— it’s not that— you’re just… bigger… than I was imagining.”

Sokka couldn’t help the grin as their two stiff cocks aligned against eachother. And yes, okay, there was a little bit of size disparity. 

“Oh, so you imagined this?” Sokka quipped, nibbling at his earlobe. 

“Yes,” Zuko said without a second thought, “A lot.”

“Good— I have too.” Said Sokka, trailing kisses, down Zuko’s torso, taking a second to take a nipple into his mouth. Earning a string of expletives from Zuko. 

“For a virgin, you sure do have one dirty mouth.”

Sokka didn’t need to see his face to know he was blushing. Because it seemed that Zuko was only every scowling or blushing, he had no inbetween. Sokka reached the taught skin below his navel and grinned staring down at Zuko’s impossibly hard cock. What he would have done to take him in his mouth, but something told him that Zuko was not going to last at all if he did that— and he wanted the main course, the entree could wait for later. 

“Zuko, I kinda need to know… Have you ever… Touched yourself… here…” he let his hands flicker between his cheeks.

“Ugh— I— yeah I have.”

“Recently?” Sokka asked, now serious.

“Yesterday,” Zuko spluttered.

Sokka grinned to himself, “Good, this shouldn’t take long then.”

And he reached over to the side of his bed, where Suki had left her scented oils, and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“Please,” Zuko, wispered, folding his knees, brining them up and hooking them over Sokka’s shoulders so the heels of his feet were right at his neck. 

“In!” Zuko insisted, as Sokka spread him apart, entering his hole ever so slowly. He was, tight. That was to be expected. But having only been with girls before, Sokka found this impossible tightness to be a new sensation entirely. 

By two fingers, Zuko was writhing. Jolting upward, aching his back, moaning like a spirit. 

“Sokka, more,” he insisted, pushing down onto his fingers. Sokka smirked, and kissed one of his pale cheeks, before sitting up on his knees, ignoring the wines of displeasure Zuko let out. 

“Come ‘ere,” said Sokka, repositioning Zuko’s legs to his waist, they locked there instantly, holding him down like a constricting cat-snake. 

“You sure you’re okay with this— no take backs on your virginity,” said Sokka crawling over him, face just an inch away for Zuko’s.

“Get. In. Me.” He insisted, arching up to him. “Please.”

“Whatever you say, jerkbender,” and with that he used one hand to grab Zuko’s wrists, that and been previous clawing at the sheets, and held them high above his head, using his free hand to grab Zuko’s hips, steadying him as he aligned himself. And slowly, with care, aware how tight Zuko was, he pushed inside. Zuko winched, and then tried to hide it. But Sokka lent down to kiss him softly, “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“No, it’s fine— just— a bit slower— I don’t know if I can take all of you at once…”

Sokka nodded and used every inch of self control he had in him to slow down his entrance into Zuko.

“Just breathe— your body needs to get used to it…” Sokka was whispering to him, mid kiss. 

And then, without realising, Sokka bottomed out, and Zuko squeaked.

“Oh fuck!” Whispered Zuko, tightening his grip in Sokka’s hand.

“You good?”

“Fucking perfect,” said Zuko, eye’s opening to star at him. He was smirking. A slightly twisted smirk, but defiantly a smirk. “Move,” he insisted, arching up.

Sokka didn’t need to be told twice. Still with care, he pulled out, before slamming back inside Zuko. 

“Ah, Sokka!”

He was slow still, careful, finding a rhythm. Finding a pace, an angle that worked just right. Until—

“Oh yes, Agni, yes, Sokka right there. Fuck, please, please!”

Sokka had his face berried into Zuko’s shoulder, and he knew if he looked up and saw Zuko like that, he would cum without another thought. 

“Mm, more,” Zuko was muttering into Sokka’s hair as hid nails dug deep into his back. He didn’t mind though. 

They both with moving faster, harder, with the desperate ferocity of two libido driven eighteen year olds. 

“Im not— I can’t!” Zuko finally screamed into the night air, “Sokka, touch me please. Spirits, I need to cum, please.”

Sokka followed instructions. Letting go of Zuko’s hips to reach between them and take his cock in hand, jerking it in rhythm 

His body julted, and writhed like it had that morning, and this time Sokka did look up, desperate to imprint Zuko’s O-face into his brain. 

And sure enough. His eyes squeezed just, mouth dropping open, drool spilling from the side of his bruised lips and he let out another, ephemeral moan. 

And then, ropes of white erupted in his palm, spluttering out onto his chest.

And then Sokka was coming too. Pressing as deep into him as he could, and emptied himself.

Collapsing almost immediately after, dizzy with after shock.

“Wow,” said Zuko, chest heaving. “Is it always like that?”

Sokka was a little to out of it to give him a coherent answer, instead he just mumbled a bunch and kissed Zuko’s sweat-drenched forehead. 

“I guess you were right… you really are a back bender.”

“Told you so,” Said Sokka, dazed, wrapping his hands around Zuko and slotting himself behind before he fell into a deep perfect slumber.


End file.
